Just Tonight
by Sissa
Summary: Just tonight I will stay and we'll throw it away.


Summary: AU after college. Just tonight I will stay.  
Disclaimer: The characters of Glee are not mine and no infringement is intended. Also I borrowed (or stole) the title and the lyrics from the song Just Tonight by Pretty Reckless since I was writing it while listening to that song over and over again. Listen to it while reading the fic. Really.

_Here we are and I can't think from all the pills right  
Start the car and take me home_

She feels Quinn's hot breath on her neck, her lips are nibbling on the sensitive skin leaving soft marks there and before she could enjoy it too much, she pushes her away. "Stop it," she says hoarsely but firmly.

Quinn looks up at her confused. "Why?"

_Here we are and you're too drunk to hear a word I say  
Start the car and take me home_

Rachel is closely watching Quinn's hazel but now also a bit red eyes, her beautiful face that looks like a face of an angel even now when she's drunk and barely standing on her own feet. "Someone could see us," she makes a brief pause searching for the right words but she finds any. "And you're drunk," she finally sighs. "God knows what else."

"I don't care," she answers the first statement while lazily playing with Rachel's hair. "And I'm not." She pauses. "Fine, maybe a bit." She frowns. "Come on babe…"

She resolutely shakes her head. "Maybe you don't care but your boyfriend might," she hisses sarcastically, the disgust is evident in her voice.

Quinn lets out a frustrated sigh. "Here we go again." She takes Rachel's hands into her own. "Please don't do this now. I'm not…"

Rachel removes her hands and tries to ignore the hurt look on her lover's face. "What? Sober enough? I can see that."

"I'm not that drunk!" She makes sure to not yell it too loud and risking that someone could see or hear them.

"You're too drunk to think properly or to act properly. Our cab is here," she points out at the car standing near them, easily recognizing the driver's familiar face.

Quinn looks confused. "What? When did you…?"

"Stop talking and get in," she orders while she herself slides inside the car. "Noah," she greets the driver and he nods his head, his attention is now fully focusing on the drunken girl who just slid her body next to Rachel.

"Puck, nice to see you again," she states, places her hand on Rachel's thigh fully aware of the fact that she'll piss them both. "I don't think you can really see me through your blurry eyes," he snorts scowling at her in the mirror from the driver's seat. "Of course I can."

"Quinn, just shut up," Rachel finally steps in and she obeys without a word. "Thanks for the ride, Noah. She's too drunk to drive tonight." She sees Quinn wanting to say something but she changes her mind as soon as she notices her stern face.

"It's okay. Where is he?" He asks and all of them know who he means.

Rachel shrugs as if she wasn't interested. Which she really isn't. That is not her problem, it's Quinn's. "He's home sleeping." It's Quinn who says it, watching Rachel's reaction but her face is blank. She leans in to reach Rachel's ear and softly squeezes her thigh when she whispers in her ear, "Will you stay with me tonight?"

_Just tonight I will stay  
And we'll throw it all away_

"No," she shakes her head even though she knows she will. They both know it but the fact that one of them has a boyfriend who is peacefully asleep at home knowing nothing about them is still in their heads. At least in Rachel's head. She knows it's wrong, she wants to stop it and she will.

Soon.

Tonight.

After a couple of minutes Noah finally stops the car in front of the house and turns around. "Will you stay the night or do you want me to drive you home?"

"She's staying," Quinn replies before Rachel can say a word. Rachel and Puck sigh at the same time, neither of them saying a word. All three of them know that she shouldn't stay. But only Rachel knows that this will be the last time.

_When the light hits your eyes  
It's telling me I'm right_

Last time she brings her drunk ass home. Last time she hears the words she says. Last time she touches her. Last time she sees her.

Last time she feels her.

"Do you want me to help you with her?" Her thoughts are interrupted by the boy in front.

She shakes her head and looks at Quinn who is looking outside the window. "No, we're fine. Go home. Thanks Noah," she says gratefully and he knows she doesn't mean only the ride. He nods and watches them leaving the car. They walk without a word until Quinn breaks the silence.

"Do you think we'll be ever together?" She sounds sober.

_And if I, I am through  
It's all because of you  
Just tonight_

No.

Instead she lets out a deep breath. "I don't know. Maybe. Maybe not. It's not possible at the moment, obviously."

"I'll leave him if you want me to," she finally turns her head towards Rachel's direction and she spots the teary eyes in the dark. "Just say the word," she says pleadingly.

But she won't say anything and they both know it.

_Here I am and I can't seem to see straight  
But I'm too numb to feel right now_

"I'm going to take a shower, you can use the other bathroom," Quinn offers when they come in her room, almost fully sober now.

"Thanks," is everything Rachel says when she hurries to the safety of the bathroom. She can't help it but notice the picture of a happy couple on Quinn's bed table. She's seen this pic so many times before.

She hates the picture.

When she comes back to Quinn's room only in a towel around her still wet body, she finds showered Quinn Fabray standing with her back turned so she doesn't see her. She's looking at some picture. Rachel knows exactly what picture it is. It's two of them from the times when they were only friends. They seemed to be happy then.

Not anymore.

_And here I am watching the clock that's ticking away my time  
I'm too numb to feel right now_

She clears her throat and Quinn jerks her body as if she was caught doing something bad. She places the picture back and turns to Rachel. "Can you borrow me some top and shorts?"

She nods without a word, her eyes fixed on Rachel's face. "Sure," she says but doesn't move. Rachel clears her throat again suddenly feeling nervous. She could've known this wouldn't be an innocent night.

Maybe she did.

"So," she starts still trying to act innocently. "The clothes?"

"I don't think you'll need them tonight," Quinn replies with a calm quiet voice and Rachel gulps.

"We can't," she manages to say while watching her lover making slow steps towards her.

"I know."

"It's not right." Quinn is closer with every step she makes, her eyes never leaving Rachel's.

"I know."

"You are drunk."

"I'm not anymore." She's almost too close now.

"You are with him," is Rachel's last attempt as she watches Quinn freeze for a second.

"I'm with you tonight," she finally answers.

_Just tonight I will stay  
And we'll throw it all away_

She's too close now and Rachel feels her hot breath on her face. She wants to take a step back but she can't force her body to move. She's frozen. Quinn's hazel eyes are fixed on her, their bodies still don't touch. Quinn is fully aware of the fact that she's only hurting Rachel but she feels like they're hurting each other. If she only said the word…

She knows she never will.

They both know it but immediately forget it when finally Quinn grabs her by the neck and kisses her hard. Rachel knows she should stop it before it will be too late but again, she's frozen so she does nothing. She doesn't push her away from her neither does she kiss her back. Quinn senses her tension so she stops kissing her and looks at her. She notices Rachel's teary eyes and she fights back the urge to kiss away the pain she's causing. Before she can say she's sorry, she watches Rachel slowly let her towel fall down on the ground and she can't help but swallows when she gets a view of the naked body in front of her.

_Do you understand who I am?  
Do you wanna know?_

Neither of them says a word when Quinn's fingers trace along Rachel's bottom lip. She leans in a bit, their foreheads are almost touching now but she doesn't touch her yet. Rachel does the same; their lips are painfully close to each other until Quinn breaks this little game and finally gently brushes her lips against Rachel's.

They both want to the other to know badly how they feel without words because they know they can't say it out loud. Not now, not never. That's why they let their bodies speak for themselves as they deepen their kisses and their soft moans get louder with every kiss, with every touch of their hands.

Quinn feels her lover's naked body shivering and she's not sure if it's from the cold. She stops the kiss and looks at Rachel again. "I'm sorry," she says.

_Can you really see through me now?  
I am about to go_

Rachel nods. "Me too."

For leaving you.

Finally Quinn takes her hand and leads her towards the bed in the middle of the bedroom. Rachel is trying to forget the fact that there was someone else sleeping before her. She watches Quinn sit down on the bed while holding Rachel's hips. Rachel growls and let her head fall back as she feels her lover's wet lips on her stomach. She's enjoying Quinn's kisses she's leaving on her still wet body, silently praying for her to never stop. She does for a second when she pulls her even closer and with a simple look begs her to make a next move.

So she does.

_Just tonight I won't leave  
And I'll lie and you'll believe_

She sits down on Quinn's lap and they catch their breaths when their naked parts of bodies touch for the first time. They're staring into each other's eyes while Rachel slowly takes off Quinn's top with a satisfaction in her face when she finds out she isn't wearing a bra. Quinn smirks and not waiting a second anymore takes Rachel's nipple in her mouth. Her lover's head falls back again and she moans from the pleasure while gently holding Quinn's head to encourage her to keep going.

After a while of a sweet sensation she makes Quinn stop and gently force her to lie down on her back with herself on top. She takes off Quinn's shorts in a quick movement and with another smirk finds out she isn't wearing any underwear. She looks up at her lover whose eyes are boring into her own and silently pleads her to place her body where it belongs.

_Just tonight I will see  
It's all because of me_

The rest seems now only like a dream when she finds herself lying next to asleep Quinn a couple of hours later. She's studying the sleeping girl who even in her sleep has her arm around Rachel's waist. She's thinking of how much she loves her but this forbidden love hurts too much so in three hours she's leaving this city for good.

She's leaving the love of her life for good. They'd be better off without each other. Quinn might not understand it now but eventually she will. At least she hopes so.

She slowly gets up, quietly putting back on her clothes. She knows that Quinn won't wake up until the late morning as she is a heavy sleeper. She then finds a piece of paper and a pen and quickly writes a note. She places it on the bed table and prays she won't hate her in the morning. She looks at Quinn for the last time and leans down to kiss her still sweaty forehead. "I'm sorry." She desperately holds back the tears in her eyes when she finally leaves Quinn's life without turning back.

"_I'm sorry. I can't do this anymore, this is hurting us both. Please don't try to find me. You won't._

_I'll never forget you. _

_I love you._

_Yours forever, Rachel."_


End file.
